


[ART] Flowers

by Artmetica



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Romance, florist!Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Someone in the flower shop caught Bard's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **[Tumblr](http://malaikat.tumblr.com/post/120657602315/todays-drawing)** | **[deviantArt](http://nasyu.deviantart.com/art/Flowers-537362167)**
> 
> I'm quite new to this ship, but from the fics I've read so far, this theme seems to be very common ^^

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Bamboo Fun, Adobe Photoshop CS3
>   * **Fonts, References & Textures**:  
>  [Bolton font](http://www.dafont.com/bolton.font) (the flower shop logo), [Flower arrangement](http://anonym.to/?http://www.power-flowers.com/special_events/love2.html), Photoshop default textures (modified) 
>   * **Brushes** :  
>  [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset), Photoshop default brush (#3 soft round pressure size)
> 



End file.
